


《答案》番外

by oimumu



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	《答案》番外

《答案》番外

* 狼主  
* 称呼使用御子  
* 初夜？OOC都是我的 掉水沟里的自行车

 

回过神来的时候，九郎发现自己已经被狼压在身下了。

青年脸上不禁露出惊讶的表情，没有料到以前总是念叨着规矩戒律的忍者也会主动对自己做出这般逾矩的举动。

“…………”

男人沉默着，视线定定地锁在他脸上，太近了，九郎甚至能看到自己慌乱的神色映在那深色的眼中。他觉得面颊发烫，快被那人盯得烧起来了。

羞怯的九郎本能地伸手想要推拒，指尖却在触碰到狼胸膛的刹那像被烫到般缩回，狼没有在意九郎微小的抵抗，只是将脸又凑过来了些，仔细看着身下的人。

烛火柔和的光映在两人身上，狼的眼底仿佛燃着火，有些事无需明说，御子被那火焰灼得不禁颤抖起来。

自己就像是被按在爪下无助的猎物，只待被仔细品尝，整个吞吃入腹，喂饱早已饥肠辘辘的饲狼。

“……狼…”

忍不住轻唤那人的名，从沉默中换来回应。

“我的……九郎…”

男人灼热的呼吸拂在自己脸上，比往日更加低沉的声音响在耳边，耳廓因此染上十分诱人的粉红色，九郎闭上眼睛，微微颤抖的手最终揪住了狼胸口的布料。心跳声呯咚呯咚的越来越吵，叫嚣着被触碰的渴望，让他担心狼是否也能听到了。

平日里十分沉稳耐心的人现在却有些急躁，他低声念着九郎的名，挺拔的鼻梁磨蹭着主人颈子那片白皙的肌肤，九郎想要躲开似的将头稍偏向另一侧，却反而露出了更多美好的颈项。男人经不起诱惑地贴过去，贪婪地吮出片片红痕，给光滑洁白的皮肤染上自己的气息。御子身上的甜味令他想起颇受客人欢迎的晶莹糕点。

他半眯起眼，这真是……非常美味。

微干的唇沿着美妙的线条一路往上，蹭开半长的黑发，直至含住小巧的耳垂，让舔舐发出的些许水声连带着呼出的热气一同灌进耳道。御子失了力气，白净的脸颊如今泛着红，漂亮的眼睛紧闭着，睫毛轻颤，耳畔的舔弄惹得他不时溢出些软绵绵的鼻音来。

他看上去是如此可爱，狼想要欺负他，逼他发出渴求的声音，在那几乎没有任何伤痕的肌肤上留上专属的印记，将他锁在自己怀里从此只属于自己一人……

忍者被自己脑海里盘旋的想法惊得停了动作，被冷落的九郎扭回头来，有些困惑地睁眼看他。

“狼……？怎么了…？”

狼沉默不语，只是躲开了九郎关切的目光，自己这般龌龊的心思，怎能让心爱的人知晓。

虽然思绪还因方才的逗弄略显迟钝，但是九郎实在太熟悉他的狼了，大概又在纠结关于自己的事吧，那人心里装的都是他的御子，自己的欲求被深深地掩埋，仿佛就连想想也应受罚。

想到这，御子的嘴角不禁带了弧度，伸手触碰那人的脸，衣袖随着手臂的动作滑落，露出一大截雪白的肌肤。

“可以哟……”指尖抚平微皱的眉心，滑过眉尾的疤痕，“狼按自己的想法就可以了，狼……是不会伤害我的，不是吗？”

两人之间几乎没有距离，九郎很容易就吻到他。

一开始只是唇间亲昵的磨蹭，狼有些迟疑但很快便接管了主动权。灵活的舌舔过御子微张的双唇，带着独占的渴望毫不犹豫地侵入，蹭着上颚敏感的粘膜，引发难以言喻的酥痒。手也没忘了去捧九郎的脸，因常年持刀生出厚茧的大手极尽温柔地抚摸着，令九郎几乎要叹息出声。他生涩地探出小舌学着回应，立马被吮得几乎要忘记如何换气呼吸，一道来不及咽下的唾液刚从嘴角滑下，就被狼追上舔去。

狼终于舍得退开时，御子却并不愿放他走，双手勾着他的颈，粉嫩的舌尖似是无意识地舔着被吻得泛红的唇，水汪汪的双眼瞅着他，连眼角也染上了红晕。

狼感到口干舌燥，他艰难地咽了下口水，某个已然勃发的器官正隔着几层布料顶着身下那人。

“……不要这样看着我……吾主…”

无法承受一般，竟连旧时的称呼都不小心冒出来了。

“真是的，这种时候居然这样叫我吗？”九郎被逗笑了。

之前九郎就不乐意他再这样叫，狼自知犯了低级错误，耳根泛了红，尴尬地咕哝一声。

“既然如此……我的忍者啊…”俊美的青年卧于榻上，脸颊染着红云，发丝散乱，一副可口的模样。他感受着狼那处的灼热，顺着狼的口误说下去，“你该如何侍奉你的主人呢？”

“…谨遵主命。”重新上岗的忍者绝不怠慢。

腰带被解开，只消轻轻一拉，白玉般无瑕的身子就全都暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中了，尽责的忍者自然不会让主人受寒，他直起身褪去上身的单衣，好用自己的体温将御子再次温暖。狼脱下衣服的动作流畅又性感，方才被九郎忘于脑后的害羞又偷偷钻了出来，令他别过头去不敢细看，脸愈发的红。

“请恕属下失礼。”

狼很认真地陪九郎玩旧时那套，低头在他心口落下无比虔诚的一吻，从奉御子为主的那刻起，这心跳便成了自己生与死的意义。

在胸前留下轻啄，带着茧的手指擦过一侧早已挺立的乳尖，不带温度的义手则沿着腰身的弧线一路摸至身后的腰窝，九郎无法自控地挺了腰背迎向狼温热的大手，那人便体贴的满足他，轻捏着那侧乳首揉搓玩弄起来，另一边也被好好照顾着，像是想榨出乳汁那般反复舔吮，九郎几乎轻叫出声。

…太过了……

御子模糊地想着，甜美的呻吟由嘴角溢出。

还想要更多……

“…狼……”他张着嘴喘息，像是离了水的鱼，手指难耐地轻扯那人的发。

分明未经人事却已开始沉溺的主人实在太过可爱，狼觉得下身涨的不行，只想将他心爱的九郎按在床上狠狠操弄，好让他除了自己之外再也想不了任何别的事情。既然九郎方才已经说了可以，那就是可以，狼不太熟练地尝试给自己再次冒出的糟糕想法开脱。

大手一路向下，褪了碍事的遮蔽物，青年人的那根也十分精神地立着，他羞得紧紧捂住了脸。

“别看……啊！”刚说出的话语被一声惊叫吞没，大腿被分开，带茧的手指滑过大腿内侧，在后穴入口停留磨蹭起来，引诱它为自己放松。

“…稍微…忍耐一下。”

征服和贯穿的欲望炙烤着狼，但他绝不允许自己伤了御子。性器前端溢出的透明液体顺着柱身流下，被狼用手指刮去，九郎整个身体都因这突然的触碰如触电般惊跳起来。不待他反应，借着前液的润滑，狼将手指挤了进去。

“哈啊……狼…好奇怪……”呜咽着，那人粗糙温暖的指正寻着他的敏感点，想让他放松。

从未体验过的侵入感让九郎本能地收紧了后穴，狼压在身上令他无法如愿合拢双腿，只能夹紧了那人肌肉紧实的腰背，小腿勾在他身上，脚趾微微蜷着。狼俯下身来在他脸颊和额头上轻啄，又温柔地吻他，义手则安抚地按着他的后腰，感受身下的人逐渐融化放松。待他终于能扶着自己的分身缓缓挤进御子温暖紧致的身体时，才暗暗长出一口气。

九郎皱起眉头，因撑开的异样感发出一声闷哼。

好涨…好热……

忍者原本引以为豪的耐心如今不再完美，但他努力摁住了那头想要逞凶乱来的饿狼。害怕伤到御子，狼推进的动作很慢，一直观察着他的表情，小心谨慎得令九郎生出了无法忍受的焦躁，他想要被狼填满，被他需索，被他彻底占有，好让两人之间再无距离。

“快…快一点……”

九郎伸手去够狼的脖子，将他头拉近，额头抵着额头，在他唇边催促着，热气全洒在那人脸上，白嫩的小脚还不知死活地磨蹭着对方后腰上结实的肌肉。

忠诚的饲狼得了令，腰猛地一送，将涨得发痛的分身全都挤进主人身体，甬道的皱襞被毫不客气地彻底撑开。稍显粗暴的动作弄痛了九郎，眉头才皱起来就被吻抚平。他感觉被填的满满的，肉壁紧紧贴着狼的阴茎，甚至能感觉到那凶物脉动的频率，携着疼痛和无尽的热，烙印在了自己身体里。

“还好吗…？”狼忍着挺腰的冲动，等身下的人适应，但他也没能给九郎太多喘息的时间，性器被挤压包裹的感觉实在太过美妙，加上与九郎紧密结合的认知，令他只想马上埋得深一点，再深一点，直至无法分离。

九郎哼哼着，红红的小脸上全是汗，夹杂着银白色发丝的刘海粘在额头上，用半睁的眼睛湿漉漉地看着狼。

“动一动。”喘息间他轻轻地说。

狼扶着九郎的腰一下下地抽送，后穴紧致的软肉引诱他一再朝更深处挺进，呼吸随着动作越发粗重起来。身下纤细的青年承受着狼的进犯，呻吟着、震颤着，平日里木讷寡言的忠犬，循着欲望行动时便露出了饿狼的獠牙，要在猎物身上留下代表独享的爪痕和牙印。

狼的欲望胡乱冲撞着，撞在的敏感的点上，九郎发出一声惊喘，脚趾都蜷了起来，狼得了提示，便往那处狠狠地顶，九郎一直被冷落颤抖的性器也随着腰腹抽插的动作被狼精壮紧实的腹肌摩擦着。

年轻的御子哪能受的住这样的刺激，疼痛早已被快感的潮水冲刷，他觉得自己快要淹没，快要窒息，要被狼给他点燃的火烧至灰烬。他逮住狼的唇，非要与他交缠，好汲取对方口中的氧气，再给他那布着大大小小伤痕的宽厚肩背添上新的抓痕。

那人压抑的低喘唤着九郎的名，烛光摇曳下写满欲求的面容让御子觉得新奇，他想看狼更多不同的样子，想要知道更多关于狼的事，想要跟狼一起迎接未来的每一天。

狼的动作变得越发凶狠激烈，御子觉得自己腰上一定被他掐青了，但他现在没功夫顾得上这些了，汹涌的快感像是即将蓄满的水库，决堤就是一瞬间的事。

狼射在了里面，性器被拔出去的时候白浊的液体还带着淌出来了些，顺着九郎光洁的腿根滑落至床榻上，他腹部也是被自己飞溅的体液弄得一塌糊涂，九郎好奇地用手抹了点在眼前看，看来自己是真的和狼做了这样的事情呢，不是做梦。

狼想要起身去打水拿布过来为九郎清洁，被拉住了手指。

“狼，那些待会再说。”

狼顺从地躺回他身侧搂住他。

“再陪我一会。”

“……遵命。”

狼边说着，边轻笑了起来，嘴角带了柔和的弧度，眉头也几乎全展开了，配上遵命的回应甚至像在调笑。九郎简直开心得不行，用力抱住他的狼：“以后也多多这样笑吧。”

遵命，我的御子……我的九郎。

他在心里默念着，吻上九郎光洁的额。

温存了一会，九郎瘫软着身子不想动，狼抱着他去清洗干净，又将他包好裹回被子里，弄脏的被单被扔去准备清洗。

当狼收拾妥当，温热的胸膛再次贴上九郎的后背时，听他哼哼唧唧地抱怨狼掐那么用力痛死了，下次整点润滑的东西吧我在书里读到过，你明天还要准备茶室的事情快点睡觉……狼一一应了他，怀里传来的说话声便越来越小，越来越模糊，最后彻底化为平稳的呼吸声。

狼爱怜地吻了吻九郎的黑发，也闭上了眼睛。

 

 

End.


End file.
